thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Blasky
Biography 'Nate Blasky '(The Viper) was born in a small county in Ontario Canada on Dec 25th, 1984. His father was a chapter member of the Eastern Canadian arm of The Lost and Damned and his mother was a proud Ol' Lady. Their marriage, despite the perils of being members of a Motorcycle Club, was exceptionally strong. Nate, and his older brother Jesse, were happy and proud little MC kids. They both rode motocross along with their friend Cannon Riggs. Nate had a rocky relationship with another MC kid in Andi while Cannon was chums with Andi's twin, Mandi. Jesse patched in two years before Nate, but upon Nate's 18th birthday he joined the MC as a Prospect and patched in one year and a day later. He earned his keep, became known as "Faithful" and a "Hellfury" noting he has shed blood for the club. On a gun and drug run to San Andreas, the convoy of riders and the truck that Nate was driving were pulled over on a traffic stop. When they were searched the state police found a pile of illegal weapons and several kilos of marijuana from Canada. Rather than let the club as a whole take a hit, Nate took the entire levy of charges and was sent to Bowling Brook Pen for 10 years. He was 22 years old. During his time in prison, Jesse died to a meth overdoes and he fell out of touch with Cannon, Andi and Mandi. Nate was released from prison in May 2017, 33 years later and after a full ride. He wasn't granted parole due to the violent nature of the MC, despite that he wasn't an overly violent inmate. The State clearly was set to make an example of him. Upon his release he found his way to Del Perro Pier where he ran into Derek Hall. Hall, the local MC President, took exception to Nate's kutte and stripped him of his colours and called him "No Patch." This name stuck with Nate. He hates it to this day, but he took his lumps and worked his way back up as a Hang-Around and Prospect. During this time there were a few key events in Nate's life. Nate earned a reputation of being a bit of a lady's man. The whole biker, mystique, maybe? But he always seemed to have a different girl on the back of his bike throughout his time as a Hang-Around and No Patch. Most of his time he spent with Davina working for the MC tow company, The Lost and Damned and running minor errands for Derek or VP Maggie Hall. Davina and Maggie would become two of Nate's trusted friends and closest allies. One night, a fight broke out at Tequi-La-La and Maggie assaulted some individual. The MC was questioned by the police and Nate spoke up saying that he assaulted the man. This put him on the fast-track for assault or even murder charges as condition of the individual was unknown for some time. He served time on assault and was said to be "Classy" for stepping in to protect the VP from jail time. When the chapter decided to close up shop and move, Derek and Maggie (along with Jordan Manson and Luna) prepare the new clubhouse, Nate and Davina did much of the heavy lifting to prepare for the move. Nate, Derek, Maggie, Jordan, and Luna arrived in the new city and set up shop immediately. Nate and Maggie made sure that the club was set up and Nate personally bought Jordan and Derek their own bikes. Davina also handed over a rather huge lump sum of money to Derek. Things were set up nicely. Nate spent time in and out of jail for various crimes with the club until he started to smarten up and become a little more tactical in his decision. During this time he had a brief stint with a LSPD cadet, Sonya Black, that he broke off. Bonnie and Nate: You could write a novel... She called him Clyde, he called her Darlin'. They're love burned hot and bright, but was snuffed out by poor choices and distrust in the end. Together they were the information backbone of the city and much of the crime too. They killed for one another and together. They ran credit card fraud schemes, kept close allies with police and played the shell game to protect the MC. It was Bonnie who encouraged Nate to take over in Derek's absence and it is her name he has tattooed on his last rib on the left side. Nate loved Bonnie, he still does deep down someplace in his heart, but he knows they cannot be together. She is young, ambitious, and will always put herself before others. Even him. Even after she had a taste of the criminal life, she pulled back as a means to protect herself rather than let Nate and the MC help her. Her ties to Lt. Steele coupled with rumours of Nate being investigated by the LSPD had him trusting her less and less. The night he asked her if she was a Confidential Informant was the end of their relationship. He no longer trusted her and she no longer cared to deal with him. She spent more and more time in Liberty City with her boss, Action Jack, which only made Nate wonder how much of that was pleasure and not business. Raven: He swooped in and his stay was brief, but had a massive impact. Shortly after Alesssia professed her love for Nate, and Nate explaining to her that she can't be with him (ultimately because he was with Bonnie), Raven came into the picture and the two were thick as thieves. Raven, along with George, were sought as possible members of the MC. During this time, Nate was unhappy with the constant absence of Derek Hall and Maggie Rhodes. He grew discontented with how the MC president would give ultimatums and take from the club at a whim, but wouldn't be around for much of the time he claimed he ought to be. This was made worse by the virtue that Maggie was complacent and supportive of Derek so much she fell into the same routines and habits as him. This left Nate, more often than not, alone. By the time Raven and George came around, Nate and Bonnie were at their height of their power and dominance in the city. Much of the work they did, however, was threatened by uncertainty within their relationship and with the MC. Raven, sadly, would act as a catalyst for change when he challenge Derek openly by shooting him and Maggie. Nate responded pistol whipping Raven and leading to the death of the hang-around in a hail of gunfire and bullets. Nate would send Alessia, Bonnie's best friend, away to protect her from reprisal. After this, Derek was scarcely seen and seldom heard from. Maggie would eventually fade into the same obscurity. George would stop coming around. Bonnie was in Liberty. Nate was ... alone. Being alone, the club all but in shambles and with no one else to rely on, Nate was forced to make a decision; step out himself, or recruit. There have been ideas of bringing in The Horsemen MC that was a Lost and Damned affiliate, but after the death of Justin Choir at their hands and Nate's staging, there was a lot of heat around that. Then you add in Don Guidoli and The Doctor murders, Nate couldn't make huge moves with known criminals without LSPD railing him repeatedly. Fortunately, Repear, Patrice and Rex came along just in time to want to patch-over. With the arrival of Cannon Riggs in the city, Nate had a familiar ally in unfamiliar territory with these new patch members and prospects. Nate shored this up by adding Wyatt Allen as a hang-around and the MC was strong once again. Strong enough it brought on the immediate presence and attention of a small time crime boss known as Medicci. Unfortunately for said boss, he let it slip he wanted to kill Nate and was immediately confronted on Vespucci Boulevard. Soon after the boss tucked tail ... and ran. Nate was back atop of his little mountain, but with the volatility of the new members and the inability to keep them on task, the newly minted President of the Lost and Damned considered retirement. The club life weighed on him. He carried it on his shoulders for a very long time and much of it alone. Most everyone he knew and cared about was gone ... or ignoring him. Was this worth the sacrifice in blood and time? While away with Bonnie in Liberty City in an attempt to repair the one relationship Nate cared about, he received a phone call about the passing of a friend. The recent deaths of that friend and their girl weighed heavily on Nate. He returned back to Los Santos to prepare the funeral and last ride, but Bonnie refused to come with him. They agreed to split and after taking his friend's coffin to it's final resting place, Nate rode up Mount Chiliad for the very last time ... and returned home to Canada. Nate retired. Locked up, thrown away, forgotten about only to come back out and have his colours stripped... Nate rose from nothing to become the president of the Lost and Damned of Los Santos and along with Bonnie he ruled the island with benevolence until crossed. His code was simple: honesty, loyalty, and words before guns. He only killed when he had to. He only influenced a kill when it was needed. He never shot a cop, took on those who sought to destabilize the balance of the city that made him wealthy, but also made those close to him live their lives and dreams out as they saw fit. After time away, Nate was set to come back to Los Santos. The city was different. There were some familiar faces in Wyatt, Ed, Barrett, and Phoenix. Even older faces from Nate's past in Mav and Alexis, but things had changed. The MC wasn't the same and Nate wanted no part of that life. He wanted to get back to being a mechanic and just be contented to drive a tow rig around. Nate's never been one for big parties, loud noises nor crowds, but he will dive into talking to someone as often as he can. He is, after all, someone who recognizes information as not only a commodity, but one that is traded and exchanged. Needing familiar allies, Nate has teamed up with Mav and the Street Dreams Customs. For all intents and purposes and what others would believe, Nate's just a tow operator and worker. He's a drone, but what they don't know is their own failing. Nate's past isn't far behind him and while he has come to terms with his darkness and can easily control it, he's not about to step away from it either. Now in this city he has some old friends, some new and building allies ... The Viper, however, is coiled. He remains patient. Sooner or later he will strike and whoever foolish enough to get in his way will not see it coming. Category:Characters Category:Civilian